community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Human Anatomy
Plot End tag Troy and Abed are purposely messing up for a "gag reel" of their Freaky Friday experience while Jeff scolds them over it not being real. The Dean makes an appearance by running into the door. Abed informs him they are not doing the outtakes anymore; on the way out, the Dean runs into the door again and pronounces loudly his disappointment over really not doing the outtakes anymore. Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': Troy and Britta's lunch date in the Season Three episode "Virtual Systems Analysis" is referenced. It is mentioned that this episode occurs exactly one year from their first date, meaning that this episode takes place in April, thus placing over a four month gap between this episode and the previous one. *'That just happened': Annie brings up how she took a hit accepting a C+ grade for the group's History paper which affected her and Shirley's run for valedictorian which happened in "Intro to Knots". *'Identity crisis': Troy and Abed undergo this when they believe that they have switched bodies with each other. Dean Pelton undergoes one as well when he believes he switched bodies with Jeff. *'Climax': This episode sees the resolution of Troy and Britta's relationship. *'Googly eyes': Annie is overtly attracted to the Dean when he is acting as Jeff. *'Familiar faces': Jerry and Crazy Schmidt return in this episode. *'Returning student': Leonard returns, and it's revealed he is on track to becoming valedictorian. *'A nice gesture': **Troy and Abed do their signature handshake after they "switched" bodies. **After the group leaves the study room, Britta pulls Troy aside for a hug. *'Replay': In honor of the anniversary of their first date, Troy and Britta decide to celebrate at the same place it occurred, Señor Kevin's. *'All by myself': Pierce finds himself alone again from the rest of the group's activities and ends up completing their History assignment by himself. *'School uniform': Britta is wearing the "Help the Gulf" t-shirt from "The Psychology of Letting Go". The Dean's bee costume from "Celebrity Pharmacology 212" can be seen in the lost and found. *'Catchphrase': **Britta says "duh doy" after Annie points out that it's the one year anniversary of her and Troy's first date. **Abed delivers Troy's catchphrase and says "This is wrinkling my brain!". *'This must be the place': Troy, Abed and Annie's apartment, Group Study Room F, Dean Pelton's office, Señor Kevin's. *Winger speech: Jeff delivers one to Troy after realizing what the body switch was actually about. *'Discontinuity': Greendale was founded in 1974 according to promotional material used to advertise "Community" before it's debut in 2009 (as seen HERE). It was also canonized in the Season Five episode "Basic Sandwich" that the school was founded in 1974. However, Dean Pelton says that Leonard took classes at the school in 1968. Running gags *'Awww': Annie and Shirley both unenthusiastically coo in unison when Troy eagerly discuses his third year anniversary watching body switching movies with Abed. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?': After finding out Pierce has finished all of the project banners, Jeff asks the group if they want to have an "Early Weekend" by asking it three times and pointing at the group. *'Man crush': The Dean delivers several double entendre lines about Jeff being inside him. *'Shout out': Troy mentions the actor Judge Reinhold when the study group questions Abed's negative reaction to one of his movies. *Shut up, Leonard!: This time it's Dean Pelton who delivers this joke, though he believes he's Jeff. Meta references *'Background check': At the beginning of the episode, the dry-erase board behind Annie and Shirley reads "Hey everyone Happy Oct 19! Glad you could join us back in the Study Room". *'Homage': This episode was an homage to the body switching movie genre. *'IMDb': Various body switching movies are referenced when Troy hands Abed's some DVDs he rented: **"The Change up": A married man and his bachelor best friend switch bodies. **"Thirteen Going on Thirty": A teenager switches bodies with her older self in the future. **"Seventeen Again": Two grandparents are restored to their teenage selves after using an experimental anti aging formula developed by their grandson. **"18 Again!": A grandfather switches bodies with his teenage grandson. **"Vice-Versa": A father and son switch bodies due to a magical skull. **"Freaky Friday": A mother and daughter switch bodies after expressing the same wish. Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Troy and Abed Category:Troy and Britta